Abstract. Developmental Language Disorder (DLD; also referred to as Specific Language Impairment) is a highly prevalent disorder characterized by significant deficits in language and associated with poorer long-term academic and vocational outcomes than typically developing (TD) peers. In addition to language deficits, children with DLD have processing deficits relative to TD peers on verbal and nonverbal complex-span tasks. These areas of weakness may reflect underlying causal factors common to both verbal- and general- processing skills. Evidence suggests that processing-based deficits in DLD may be mitigated when processing demands are distributed across verbal and nonverbal domains. Evidence also shows that verbal skills relate to processing performance differently between DLD and TD groups, suggesting differences in verbal versus nonverbal strategy use during performance. Yet, no prior work systematically examines these relationships. Three key hypotheses about processing-based causal factors in DLD separately posit: 1) limited verbal working memory capacity; 2) slow processing speed; 3) inefficient inhibition. These factors are likely related rather than unrelated, thus the proposed project aims to explain processing performance of children with DLD using a model of complex-span constraints that integrates each of these key hypotheses. A total of 80 school- age children (30 DLD; 50 TD) will participate in three studies addressing each of the following Specific Aims: 1) Determine the extent to which an integrative model of complex-span constraints captures offline and online (eye gaze) performance on complex-span tasks in children with DLD; 2) Examine strategy use in offline complex-span performance in children with DLD relative to TD peers; 3) Examine strategy use in online complex-span performance in children with DLD relative to TD peers. This proposal aligns with the National Institute on Deafness and Other Communication Disorders Strategic Plan as it will increase our understanding of typical and atypical language and the relationship between language and other cognitive processes. It also has the long-term potential to inform differential diagnosis and specialized treatment. Training Plan. The applicant will acquire new conceptual and methodological knowledge in cognitive processes, eye-tracking methodology, and statistical techniques. She will expand her knowledge in professional issues and responsible conduct of research. Activities include: independent study on concepts and methods; lab meetings on eye- tracking experimental design; statistics and responsible conduct of research coursework; mentorship; conference presentations; manuscript development. Environment. The applicant's sponsor has a renowned research record and over 25 years of continuous NIH funding. The University of Wisconsin-Madison is a highly ranked public Research 1 institution with 120 doctoral programs. It is home to a highly ranked Communication Sciences and Disorders graduate program and the Waisman Center ? a research institute with unparalleled support for its investigators. The applicant is ideally situated to execute the current dissertation proposal.